borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Xbox 360 Dupe-a-thon
I have tons of rare weapons that I keep for one reason, they're rare, they're good, and people want them. I have no problem duplicating these weapons for anyone who wants them, I have many different weapons of all types, including rare weapons such as, Raven combat rifle, pestilent defiler revolver, Nidhogg rocket launcher, blast hammer shotgun, combustion hellfire smg, thanatos machine pistol, savior smg, destroyer combat rifle, vitrolic crux shotgun, volcano sniper rifle and an orion sniper rifle, as well as a few others. If you'd like any of those weapons message me or send me a friend request on xbox live, gamretag is Zylo t Wolfbane I'd like a few guns in return of course, and the more you trade me the more Im willing to dupe for you. --ZylotheWolfbane 22:31, December 4, 2009 (UTC)ZylotheWolfbane What guns are you looking for? Rawwar13 00:05, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Rawwar13 00:05, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Rawwar13 00:05, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ---- A good chimera, an incendiary Rhino, and a good Butcher. Of course, any rare weapons you have that I dont are always nice too. --ZylotheWolfbane 00:55, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ---- UPDATE I now also have a Skullsmasher sniper rifle, a Defender shotgun that shoots rockets, a Rebel repeater, Wildcat SMG, and two Cyclops sniper rifles. --ZylotheWolfbane 03:19, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ---- Is it a level 48 Skullmasher? Because I have been looking for one of those. --Saphireking65 03:32, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ---- Pretty sure it is, most if not all of my weapons are level 48, except maybe two. --ZylotheWolfbane 03:34, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ---- UPDATE Recently got hold of another Orion and an Invader sniper rifle, all level 48 --ZylotheWolfbane 01:44, December 6, 2009 (UTC) 0000 ---- UPDATE Newest list of weapons includes: Nidhogg, Savior, Protector, Volcano, Chimera, Wildcat, Destroyer, Redemtion, Bastard, Hellfire, Defender, Cyclops, Orion, Raven, Invader, Vitrolic Crux, Skullsmasher, Blast Hammer, Fatal Crux, Rocket-shooting Defender, Thanatos, Rebel, Hornet, Vengeance, Pestilent Defiler, Equalizer, Anaconda, Bulldog, Guardian, Ogre, Penetrator, Hydra. All of them are level 48. --ZylotheWolfbane 09:12, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ---- your such a whore Zylo lol (no offence) NoBody Dreag 08:46, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ---- Zylo, you still need: Friendly Fire (shotgun), Butcher (shotgun), Striker (shotgun), Mongol (launcher), Rhino (launcher), Destroyer (rifle), Guardian (rifle), Revolution (rifle), Unforgiven (revolver), Bitch (smg), Gasher (smg), Firehawk (repeater), Gemini (repeater), Troll (repeater), Rider (sniper), Surkov (sniper), Cobra (sniper). Also, not sure if you did not include the alien/Eridian weapons because they are not orange, but you would also need the cannon, lightning, thunder storm, Eridian blaster, Mercurial blaster, wave blaster and ball blaster... all of which I have. I also have pretty nice versions of all of the guns you have already listed (and the ones I listed - I am pretty sure I have at least one copy, and typically a pretty good one, of each orange rarity weapon. Let me know if you want to dupe/trade. I should be on in about an hour. XBL GT --> Bipolarattorney 23:20, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ---- Sounds good, I'm trying to find good versions of all of them (which is difficult with some) That way I can just get weapons to anyone who needs them. Also, I dont include Eiridian weapons as they arent that good in the end. Also, I do have a Rhino, a Destroyer, and a Guardian. --ZylotheWolfbane 23:33, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::To give you an idea: My snipers generally all have base damage of over 500 (my volcano has a base dmg of over 1000); smgs are all over 100 base damge, typically with double shot or an elemental effect of x3 or x4 and fire rates of 12.5 or better and >50 round cap mags; revolvers are anywhere from 500-1000 base damage (my favorite is an +18 ammo regen equalizer with x7 projectile masher-type fire for about 1200 base damage per trigger pull and a 1.6 fire rate), typically with 6 round mags and at least 1.6 fire rates; shotguns are around 200-300 damage per projectile and at least 1.0 fire rates, typically closer to 2.0. ::::I have a number of shields all over 1000 capacity with various recharge rates and stat bonuses. I would like a quick health regen with over 1200 capacity and 200 recharge rate. I would also like a super fast recharge with over 1200 capacity and 200 recharge rate. ::::P.S. I do not use or want hacked/modded weapons/items. ::::Bipolarattorney 23:10, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::If you do not use hacked items the shields are impossible 1. You CAN'T get a fast health Regen with 1200 cap and 200 recharge ITS IMPOSSIBLE and 2. You're DUMB Super fast recharge does not effect shields as the effect is ALREADY taken in account -Anonymous with account LOLZ Casperk 20:17, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I have personally found shields that have both over 1100 cap and over 200 recharge with either quick health regen or super fast recharge (which as matter of fact, does appear to affect the recharge rate, separate and apart from the stated recharge stat - i.e. I have used shields with lower stated recharge stats that indicate faster recharge in the descriptor text area that recharge faster than those with higher stated recharge stats that do not have said bonus). Unless you have some insight into or actual knowledge of the random stat parameters used by the game code to generate the shields, I would suggest you keep your rude and inapproprate commentary to yourself.Bipolarattorney 21:10, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ---- Had an awesome dupe session with ZylotheWolfBane, even grabbed some super rares. If anyone wants to check out some good soldier rifles I have a bunch, hit me on live (Jeffbrese07). If you have something crazy, dupe it with ZylotheWolfbane, make his massive collection complete! --Jeffbrese07 06:26, December 8, 2009 (UTC) god bipo seems needy god NoBody Dreag 03:55, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::: Just because I get stuck all the time in the mountains of the Vault, does not make me "needy." Bipolarattorney 17:22, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ---- UPDATE I now have one of every weapon, EXCEPT A Violator, and Draco (of course). If anyone has these I'd appreciate a complete collection, and I have every other rare (good versions of them) if you need them. --ZylotheWolfbane 01:25, December 11, 2009 (UTC)--ZylotheWolfbane 18:59, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ---- Kept checking back every few days to see how your project was coming along, ZylotheWolfbane, and I'm quite impressed you're nearly done. Rather than going all out for Oranges as you have, I've stuck to my sniper rifles and just short a Penetrator, Cobra, and decent Cyclops (my Rolling Cyclops only has a base dmg of 483). Been hunting down a Violator to trade, as you own a version of most of my Orange collection. I've got a lvl 48 Impenetrable Pancea Shield at 1439 Capacity with a 182 recharge I'd be willing to dupe, as well as possibly upgrade whichever rare weapons I can offer. I'd offer a +2 Team Find Rare Items Hunter Mod, but you clearly won't be needing that for too long :) XBLive Gamertag: SFX Jon Venture :Ok that shield sounds HAX it has 2 PREFIXES! Casperk 20:20, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Really? I am sure that its possible for a person to get a legit one. Its just mad rare --Asianbboycall911 15:12, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ive got a violator, and loads of other oranges you could have if you could dupe me a couple of things? ive added you on xbl my gt in baxta182 ok doing the rare item finder treatment i have tons of stuff if i get a xbox live gold soon i can help ppl find things they need don't know if i got great versions of everything but i got one of everything except invader sniper rifle, and i really want the BLR hornet that is the dove version at a lvl 48, that shield is legit i have one but with similar stats but it gives me a +30% health, i know i have all version of the survivor the double, all elements and a thumper version and all versions of the equalizer, and all versions of the thanatos, and bunch of solid shields, has anyone found a volcano with 2.7 zoom and over 800 damage or a equalizer masher with a scope and good accuracy and damge around 300X7, or a unforgiven masher with a scope good accuracy and damage around 300X7. Wylde bil 22:05, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Wylde bill - I am pretty certain that the only gun to legitimantly have the "endless" clip is the Dove - not sure if that matters to you (i.e. a BLR Hornet w/"Dove effect" will be hacked/modded). Bipolarattorney 18:11, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ---- I may or may not get ahold of a Violator soon, and anyone else who wants weapons just send me a friend request and we can dupe stuff, btw, Wylde Bill, I have the perfect Volcano for you, hit me up and I'll dupe it for ya. --ZylotheWolfbane 01:53, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ---- UPDATE Ok, this is gunna be a big post, mostly because I'm listing all my weapons, they're power, fire rate, and clip size, no I'm not putting it in a neat fancy table, because if I did that it would be a piece of crap, if anyone would LIKE to do that, feel free. --- Weapon: Cold Thanatos Damage: 240 Fire Rate: 8.3 Clip Size:69 --- Weapon: Wicked Invader Damage: 145 Fire Rate: 3.7 Clip Size:12 --- Weapon: Combustion Hellfire Damage: 159 Fire Rate: 12.5 Clip Size:55 Weapon: Cobalt Volcano Damage: 1038 Fire Rate: 1.1 Clip Size:3 --- Weapon: Savage Unforgiven Damage: 365x7 Fire Rate: 1 Clip Size:2 --- Weapon: Steel Gasher Damage: 219 Fire Rate: 10.6 Clip Size:40 --- Weapon: Double Gasher Damage: 176x2 Fire Rate: 10.6 Clip Size: --- Weapon: Double Bitch Damage: 130x2 Fire Rate: 15 Clip Size:66 --- Weapon: Terrible Defender Damage: 221x9 Fire Rate: 1 Clip Size:2 --- Weapon: Friendly Fire Damage: 281x9 Fire Rate: 1.5 Clip Size:2 --- Weapon: Painful Butcher Damage: 137x3 Fire Rate: 9.4 Clip Size:5 --- Weapon: Bloody Chimera Damage: 690 Fire Rate: 1.3 Clip Size:2 --- Weapon: Fearsome Skullsmasher Damage: 299x6 Fire Rate: .3 Clip Size:3 --- Weapon: Pearl Ogre Damage: 245 Fire Rate: 12.5 Clip Size:55 --- Weapon: Grim Reaper Damage: 126 Fire Rate: 13.4 Clip Size:16 --- Weapon: Solid Surkov Damage: 692 Fire Rate: 1.3 Clip Size:3 --- Weapon: Steel Violator Damage: 90x3 Fire Rate: 9.8 Clip Size:12 --- Weapon: Pearl Cyclops Damage: 836 Fire Rate: .6 Clip Size:6 --- Weapon: Swift Anaconda Damage: 941 Fire Rate: 1.9 Clip Size:2 --- Weapon: Vicious Orion Damage: 831 Fire Rate: 2.4 Clip Size:16 --- Weapon: Nasty Protector Damage: 162 Fire Rate: 5.5 Clip Size:20 --- Weapon: Fearsome Surkov Damage: 670 Fire Rate: 1.5 Clip Size:6 --- Weapon: Double Savior Damage: 125x2 Fire Rate: 10.8 Clip Size:33 --- Weapon: Hunters Hydra Damage: 188x10 Fire Rate: .8 Clip Size:13 --- Weapon: Incendiary Rhino Damage: 1147 Fire Rate: 1 Clip Size:2 --- Weapon: Vitrolic Crux Damage: 124x7 Fire Rate: 1.9 Clip Size:5 --- Weapon: Desert Bulldog Damage: 159x9 Fire Rate: 1.9 Clip Size:20 --- Weapon: Double Wildcat Damage: 105x7 Fire Rate: 8.3 Clip Size:84 --- Weapon: Crimson Invader Damage: 372 Fire Rate: 2.1 Clip Size:15 --- Weapon: Pestilent Defiler Damage: 826 Fire Rate: 1.9 Clip Size:2 --- Weapon: Steel Redemption Damage: 2581 Fire Rate: 1.1 Clip Size:4 --- Weapon: Erupting Cobra Damage: 787 Fire Rate: 1.2 Clip Size:5 --- Weapon: Nasty Damage: 208 Fire Rate: 4.8 Clip Size:36 --- Weapon: Blast Hammer Damage: 200x7 Fire Rate: 2.6 Clip Size:9 --- Weapon: Savage Equalizer Damage: 156x7 Fire Rate: 1.6 Clip Size:6 --- Weapon: Caustic Nidhogg Damage: 2103 Fire Rate: 1 Clip Size:2 --- Weapon: Nasty Hornet Damage: 213 Fire Rate: 6 Clip Size:20 --- Weapon: Nasty Gemini Damage: 181x2 Fire Rate: 2.8 Clip Size:42 --- Weapon: Nasty Firehawk Damage: 212 Fire Rate: 2.8 Clip Size:20 --- Weapon: Crimson Destroyer Damage: 243 Fire Rate: 15 Clip Size:12 --- Weapon: Pearl Troll Damage: 185 Fire Rate: 3.3 Clip Size:18 --- Weapon: Terrible Defender Damage: 651 Fire Rate: 1 Clip Size:6 --- Weapon: Shattering Bastard Damage: 380 Fire Rate: 5.7 Clip Size:62 --- Weapon: Fatal Crux Damage: 172x7 Fire Rate: 1.9 Clip Size:16 --- Weapon: War Guardian Damage: 225 Fire Rate: 7.7 Clip Size:12 --- Weapon: Glorious Revolution Damage: 237 Fire Rate: 7.6 Clip Size:104 --- Weapon: Devestating Mongol Damage: 1030 Fire Rate: 1 Clip Size: 9 --- Weapon: Cold Vengeance Damage: 228 Fire Rate: 12.7 Clip Size:17 --- Weapon: Liquid Penetrator Damage: 940 Fire Rate: 4.6 Clip Size:8 --- --ZylotheWolfbane 20:09, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ---- cool thanks zylo, i have around 17 or 18 character full of stuff listing it all would be a pain in my ass, but maybe a will run through my best stuff later. also final got my invader sniper not a really good one, seems i lost my striker and bastard must accidentally got rid of em during a sleep run. to zylo, anything your lookin for? i'll see if i got it. Wylde bil 03:54, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Zylo, looks like you may have upgraded a couple of guns on your list since we last exchanged. I will hit you up for a quick dupe session soon. Bipolarattorney 18:11, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ---- No prob Bipolar, and Bill, if you want some shit just hit me up on live, I'm duping it all for free pretty much, and if you have any weapons better hen what's listed I'll always take that. --ZylotheWolfbane 19:47, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ---- as soon as i get a gold membership ill hit you up zylo, got a few things better and some things you don't have too Wylde bil 20:49, December 17, 2009 (UTC) also zylo do you have any killer shields or class mods? Wylde bil 21:47, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ---- Modded or un-modded? --ZylotheWolfbane 22:11, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ---- both Wylde bil 23:00, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ok so that is my list as of now i'm not posting all the other stuff because mainly everyone is after orange/yellow weapons and shields xbox id is WYLDE BIL should be getting xbox gold from my wife for christmas Wylde bil 20:42, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ---- Wow, some great shit there, I'll pretty much take the strongest of each weapon kind and then sort through those, and then I can do the same and we can basically both end up with epic inventories XD. Also, I'll dupe my modded for you if you do the same, modded stuff is always just fun to play around with. --ZylotheWolfbane 00:35, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ---- thats cool i only have 1 modded weapon that my brother in law got from somebody who said it was legit but it isn't Wylde bil 05:35, December 19, 2009 (UTC) anyone found a caustic savior its the only one im missing Wylde bil 05:39, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ---- Everything I have is up there, kinda, I need to edit since I got some better weapons lately, so I need to update my list, that should be done later today --ZylotheWolfbane 22:27, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ---- UPDATE Have put up the newest weapons, New Butcher, Skullsmasher, bastard, revolution, and destroyer stats. --ZylotheWolfbane 22:51, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ---- *SNIPER dvl 459 c colbalt volcano 615 damage 97.3 acc 0.7 Rof 6 clip sz 2.7 zoom lvl 48 ggn450-c c cobalt volcano 569 damage 98.7 acc 0.9 rof 6 clip sz 2.4 zoom lvl 48 ggn390 fearsome volcano 674 damage 98.6 acc 0.8 rof 3 clip sz 1.5 zoom lvl 48 dvl c cobalt volcano 713 damage 96.6 acc 0.6 rof 6 clip sz 1.5 zoom lvl 48 dvl29 fearsome surkov 875 damage 94.9 acc 1.0 rof 3 clip sz 2.7 zoom lvl 48 ggn550/v3 static surkov 449 damage 94.9 acc 1.5 rof 6 clip sz 2.4 zoom electric X1 lvl 48 ggn blast surkov 416 damage 94.9 acc 1.3 rof 6 clip sz 1.0 zoom explosive X1 lvl 48 ppz470 liquid orion 590 damage 97.8 acc 2.7 rof 15 clip sz 2.7 zoom lightning X3 lvl 48 lb4703 vicious orion 656 damag 93.6 acc 1.4 rof 16 clip sz 2.7 zoom lightning X4 lvl 48 vrrs xx rolling skullmasher 235X6 damage 91.3 acc 0.6 rof 6 clip sz 1.8 zoom lvl 48 ggn40 xx fearsome skullmasher 259X6 damage 91.3 acc 0.4 rof 6 clip sz 2.4 zoom lvl 48 ggn fearsome skullmasher 264X6 damage 93.3 acc 0.4 rof 6 clip sz 2.4 zoom lvl 48 ggns fearsome cyclops 706 damage 95.7 acc 0.8 rof 6 clip sz lvl 48 ggn9 fearsome cyclops 720 damage 95.7 acc 0.6 rof 3 clip sz lvl 48 lb50 detonating cobra 634 damage 91.8 acc 0.8 rof 5 clip sz explosive X3 lvl 48 lb1270w vicious invader 343 damage 97.3 acc 1.5 rof 15 clip sz lvl 48 *REVOLVER eq savage equalizer damage 276X7 damage 78.5 acc 1.6 rof 2 clip sz lvl 48 eq10-b vitiolic equalizer 547 damage 88.1 acc 1.6 rof 2 clip sz acid X3 lvl 48 eq300 lightning equalizer 454 damage 88.8 acc 1.6 rof 2 clip sz lightning X3 lvl 48 eq-b bloody equalizer 719 damage 90.4 acc 1.6 rof 2 clip sz 3.7 zoom +100 melee lvl 48 eq300 burning equalizer 496 damage 86.4 acc 1,6 rof 2 clip sz 3.7 zoom fire X3 lvl 48 eq300-b savage equalizer 221X7 damage 71.4 acc 1.6 rof 2 clip sz lvl 40 eq-b bloody equalizer 793 damage 95.8 acc 1.6 rof 2 clip sz lvl 48 ax300 c pestilent defiler 779 damage 93.3 acc 1.9 rof 2 clip sz 3.7 zoom lvl 48 ax300 b pestilent defiler 843 damage 90.4 acc 1.9 rof 2 clip sz 2.3 zoom lvl 48 dl300 savage unforgiven 338X7 damage 89.1 acc 0.6 rof 2 clip sz lvl 48 rv200 xx bloody unforgiven 953 damage 94.2 acc 0.7 rof 2 clip sz 2.3 zoom lvl 48 rv3200 desert anaconda 443 damage 94.7 acc 1.3 rof 6 clip sz 3.7 zoom lvl 48 rv300 pearl chimera 720 damage 96.4 acc 1.3 rof 2 clip sz 3.7 zoom elements X3 lvl 48 *REPEATER tmp88 caustic thanatos 120 damage 87.2 acc 11.3 rof 64 clip sz 2.6 zoom acid X1 lvl 48 tmp88 incendiary thanatos 101 damage 92.8 acc 9.0 rof 64 clip sz fire X1 lvl 48 tmp88.3 blast thanatos 94 damage 83.3 acc 9.0 rof 69 clip sz explosive X1 lvl 48 tmp88 static thanatos 101 damage 92.8 acc 8.3 rof 64 clip sz electric X1 lvl 48 tmp88 cold thanatos 246 damage 87.2 acc 9.3 rof 64 clip sz lvl 48 tmp88.2 vile thanatos 189 damage 87.2 acc 11.3 rof 65 clip sz lvl 48 tmp88 fanged thanatos 168 damage 87.2 acc 11.3 rof 64 clip sz lvl 48 tmp88.3 scoped thanatos 130 damage 83.3 acc 9.0 rof 69 clip sz 4.1 zoom lvl 48 tmp88 double thanatos 120X2 damage 87.3 acc 9.0 rof 73 clip sz 2.6 zoom lvl 48 tmp88.3 stabilized thanatos 148 damage 88.9 acc 8.3 rof 69 clip sz 2.6 zoom lvl 48 rf4 wicked invader 163 damage 92.4 acc 2.8 rof 16 clip sz 4.7 zoom lvl 48 blr wicked invader 123 damage 90.2 acc 3.3 rof 12 clip sz 4.7 zoom lvl 48 rf3 nasty gemini 181X2 damage 78.7 acc 3.0 rof 42 clip sz lvl 48 rf5 nasty gemini 169X2 damage 92.8 acc 3.0 rof 40 clip sz 1.8 zoom lvl 48 blr hornet (the dove) 115 damage 87.2 acc 8.7 rof 12 clip acid X3 lvl 43 tk50 desert hornet 130 damage 80.8 acc 9.3 rof 18 clip sz acid X3 lvl 48 blr bad hornet 150 damage 86.7 acc 8.3 rof 12 clip sz acid X3 lvl 48 blr steel violator 84X3 damage 77.5 acc 9.7 rof 12 clip sz 2.6 zoom lvl 48 rfs blast violator 73X3 damage 77.5 acc 9.8 rof 18 clip sz explosive X1 lvl 48 tks nastey troll 140 damage 92.8 acc 5.5 rof 23 clip sz 4.1 zoom lvl 46 tmp2/v2 blast vengeance 211 damage 90.4 acc 15.5 rof 17 clip sz 4.1 zoom explosive X1 lvl 48 tmp2 static vengeance 101 damage 90.4 acc 13.0 rof 17 clip sz electric X2 lvl 48 rf4 c colbalt firehawk 173 damage 93.2 acc 3.0 rof 16 clip sz 4.1 zoom lvl 48 pro double protector 131X2 damage 60.3 acc 5.5 rof 14 clip 4.1 zoom lvl 48 pro caustic protector 108 damage 90.2 acc 4.6 rof 12 clip sz acid X2 lvl 48 pros-b nasty protector 178 damage 91.7 acc 4.6 rof 20 clip sz 4.1 zoom lvl 48 hrd6 nasty rebel 190 damage 85.3 acc 4.2 rof 36 clip sz 4.1 zoom lvl 48 hard6/v3 nasty rebel 222 damage 73.3 acc 4.2 rof 36 clip sz lvl 48 tmp2.g crimson reaper 154 damage 90.5 acc 11.4 rof 16 clip sz lvl 48 *SMG hx 430 commbustion hellfire 127 damage 83.3 acc 12.5 rof 36 clip sz lvl 48 kka140 c combustion hellfire 164 damage 89.2 acc 6.9 rof 55 clip sz 3.9 zoom lvl 48 td240 c combustion hellfire 122 damage 90.5 acc 8.3 rof 55 clip sz 3.9 zoom lvl 48 td42 combustion hellfire 132 damage 87.2 acc 8.3 rof 28 clip sz 2.9 zoom lvl 48 td500 b combustion hellfire 164 damage 89.2 acc 6.9 rof 55 clip sz 3.9 zoom lvl 48 tek440 combustion hellfire 92 damage 88.9 acc 10.8 rof 55 clip sz 4.3 zoom lvl 43 tek2 b combustion hellfire 110 damage 89.6 acc 10.8 rof 28 clip sz 4.3 zoom lvl 48 sv2 incendiary savior 84 damage 77.5 acc 10.8 rof 28 clip sz fire X2 lvl 48 sv42-b static savior 102 damage 87.2 acc 10.8 rof 28 clip sz X2 electric lvl 48 X sv230-b detonating savior 99 damage 76.2 acc 10.8 rof 36 clip sz 1.7 zoom explosive X3 lvl 40 X sv12 relentless savior 103 damage 90.2 acc 12.5 for 28 clip sz 2,4 zoom lvl 40 sv400 malevolent savior 203 damage 90.2 acc 3.6 rof 18 clip sz 1.7 zoom lvl 48 sv300 double savior 163X2 damage 76.7 acc 3.6 rof 21 clip sz 2.4 zoom lvl 48 sv140 double savior 97X2 damage 65.0 acc 10.8 rof 66 clip sz 2.4 zoom lvl 48 sv42-b malevolent savior 138 damagee 80.8 acc 10.8 rof 28 clip sz 1.7 zoom lvl 48 hx 130 malevolent bitch 161 damage 94.4 acc 12.5 rof 36 clip sz lvl 48 kka12 double gasher 167X2 damage 56.7 acc 11.5 rof 38 clip sz 1.7 zoom lvl 48 tek550 malevolent gasher 173 damage 69.2 acc 16.3 rof 50 clip sz lvl 48 tek240 u lightning wildcat 73 damage 21.2 acc 10.8 rof 70 clip sz 3.9 zoom lightning X4 lvl 48 rf4 double wildcat 121X2 damage 34.2 acc 6.4 rof 84 clip sz 2.4 zoom lvl 48 kka240 caustic wildcat 98 damage 13.0 acc 6.9 rof 70 clip sz 2.4 zoom acid X3 lvl 48 *SHOTGUNS zpr100 desert bulldog 678 damage 56.7 acc 1.6 rof 20 clip sz 1.5 zoom ROCKETS lvl 48 zpr1 hunters hydra 639 damage 78.3 acc 1.2 rof 6 clip sz ROCKETS lvl 48 def-11-b terrible defender 567 damage 58.5 acc 1.0 rof 6 clip sz ROCKETS lvl 48 sg12000 desert bulldog 142X9 damage 52.1 acc 1.2 rof 20 clip sz 3.6 zoom lvl 48 sg12000 desert bulldog 104X9 damage 52.1 acc 1.2 rof 20 clip sz acid X2 lvl 48 sg100 hunter bulldog 150X7 damage 71.7 acc 1.2 rof 20 clip sz 4.0 zoom lvl 48 sg100 hunters bulldog 100X7 damage 71.7 acc 1.2 rof 20 clip sz 3.6 zoom eplosive X1 lvl 48 def15 terrible defender 221X9 damage 11.7 acc 1.0 rof 2 clip sz 2.7 zoom lvl 48 def100-b terrible defender 146X9 damage 22.5 acc 1.0 rof 12 clip sz 2.7 zoom melee lvl 48 de11 hunter's defender 127X9 damage 68.2 ACC 1.0 rof 6 clip sz 3.6 zoom lvl 48 def15-a incendiary defender 173X9 damage 54.9 acc 1.0 rof 2 clip sz fire X2 lvl 48 def15-a caustic defender 140X9 damage 54.9 acc 1.0 rof 2 clip acid X2 lvl 48 sg10 static butcher 70X3 damage 58.8 acc 8.7 rof 5 clip sz 4.0 zoom electric X2 lvl 48 spr43 painful butcher 1026X3 damage 58.8 acc 7.3 rof 7 clip sz lvl 48 sg20.g crimson butcher 77x3 DAMAGE 65.0 ACC 8.7 ROF 5 CLIP SZ EXPLOSIVE x2 lvl 48 zpr43 fatal crux 166X7 damage 83.3 acc 1.9 rof 16 clip sz eplosive X3 lvl 48 spr5303 fatal crux 150X7 damage 80.6 acc 1.0 rof 18 clip sz explosive X3 lvl 48 sg10/v3 blast hammer 166X7 damage 66.5 acc 1.9 rof 7 clip sz 4.0 zoom explosive X2 lvl 48 zpr30/v3 detonating hammer 195X7 damage 48.7 acc 2.6 rof 7 clip sz 1.7 zoom eplosive X3 lvl 48 zx30 detonating hammer 143X7 damage 48.7 acc 2.2 rof 7 clip sz explosive X4 lvl 48 zpr630 c vitrolic crux 124X7 damage 77.1 acc 1.9 rof 7 clip sz 3.0 zoom X4 acid lvl 48 zpr31 friendlyfire 144X9 damage 51.3 acc 1.5 rof 6 clip fire X3 lvl 48 sg11 hunter striker 135X7 damage 72.9 acc 0.5 rof 6 clip sz lvl 48 sg100 pearl hydra 152X12 damage 72.9 acc 0.8 rof 13 clip sz 4.0 zoom lvl 48 *ROCKET LAUNCHERS rwl10 devastating nidhogg 2438 damage 95.1 acc 1.0 rof 2 clip sz 1.9 zoom lvl 48 rpg21 evil nidhogg 1771 damage 95.1 acc 0.7 rof 2 clip sz 4,3 zoom lvl 48 rwl11 burning rhino 1242 damage 93.3 acc 1,0 rof 2 clip sz 3.3 zoom fire X4 lvl 48 rwl 720 static rhino 1147 damage 91.7 acc 1.0 rof 2 clip sz 1.9 zoom electric X4 lvl 48 rwl11 c lightning rhino 1243 damage 93.3 acc 1.0 rof 2 clip sz 1.9 zoom electric X4 lvl 48 rpg11 caustic rhino 886 damage 91.7 acc 0.7 rof 2 clip sz 3.3 zoom acid X4 lvl 48 spc70 scoped redemption 1995 damage 88.8 acc 1.0 rof 4 clip sz 4.9 zoom lvl 48 rwl720 scoped mongrel 956 damage 89.1 acc 1.3 rof 9 clip sz 4.3 zoom lvl 48 *RIFLES tch28 vitriolic raven 117 damage 91.3 acc 13.0 rof 21 clip sz acid X3 lvl 48 cr280 desert raven 139 damage 94.6 acc 10.0 rof 21 clip sz fire X2 lvl 48 ar6800 desert raven 230 damage 91.7 acc 15.0 rof 21 clip sz 1.4 zoom lvl 48 gro40-b genoside guardian 238 damage 94.6 acc 7.7 rof 12 clip sz 1.4 zoom lvl 48 gro static guardian 177 damage 85.4 acc 3.0 rof 6 clip electric X2 lvl 48 gro-b incendiary guardian 128 damage 94.6 acc 7.7 rof 12 clip sz fire X2 lvl 40 gro30-b blast guardian 159 damage 94.6 acc 7.7 rof 12 clip sz 1.4 zoom explosive X2 lvl 48 ar war destroyer 241 damage 96.4 acc 15.0 rof 12 clip sz 2.3 zoom lvl 48 tch1100 glorious revolution 185 damage 68.0 acc 6.8 rof 104 clip sz lvl 46 hlk rowdy ogre 219 damage 72.4 acc 6.4 rof 34 clip sz explosive X3 lvl 48 *SHIELDS trg-550awe alacritous muscleman shield 1112 cap 263 rr health boost 60% lvl 48 tdr-550awe alacrtious panacea shield 1111 cap 263 rr quick health regen lvl 48 X tdr-550xc impenetrable healing 1439 cap 182 rr very slow health regen lvl 48 an52-550xc impenetrable ambush 1440 cap 248 rr super fast recharge lvl 48 an52-550awe alacritous ambush 1112 cap 329 rr super fast recharge lvl 48 png-55005 harmonious unyeilding shield 1286 cap 189 rr high capacity lvl 43 png-5500awe alacritous unyeilding shield 1358 cap 264 rr high capacity lvl 48 png-55005 harmonious unyeidling shield 1521 cap 223 rr high capacity lvl 48 trg-550xc impenetrable tough 1440 cap 182 rr health boost 30% lvl 48 png-7000s harmonious enduring shield 1603 cap 182 rr very high capacity lvl 48 tdr-55005 harmonious healing shield 1274 cap 222 rr very slow health regen lvl 48 trg-50awe alacritous mucsleman shield 1112 cap 206 rr health boost 60% lvl 48 png2-10awe alacrtious fortified shield 1183 cap 175 rr overcharge capacity lvl 43 png-50xc impenetrable unyeilding shield 1685 cap 125 rr high capacity lvl 48 here is a revised list took the other list down so page wouldn't be too long, if there is a X next to the item it means it was on my character that was corrupted if you know how to fix it let me know wait for my usb to usb cable to see if i can fix it in willowtree Wylde bil 19:37, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ---- How do you save all of these weapons? Are you creating multiple characters? Do you level the characters up? MadMesa 23:04, December 27, 2009 (UTC) i have around 25 characters on another id on my xbox, and i don't level them up, i got more now, will post soon i also should be getting on soon to start trading, zylo i will hit you up first--- Wylde bil 01:42, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ---- So your saying you will dupe stuff for someone if they dupe stuff for you?--TeSpoon2468 18:29, January 2, 2010 (UTC)TeSpoon2468 Hey im still on playthrough 1 (got caught up playing mw2). Does anybody have a lvl 33 or below hellfire they r willing to dupe? i dont really have much to trade but ill give a million for it. gt silentkiller95 thnx I would really appreciate it if someone could dupe an ogre and/or bastard combat rifle for me. Thanks. GT: blazeknight23 Freed23 18:10, January 6, 2010 (UTC)crystal saga